


Where There is a Will

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A meta narrative, AU, AU of an AU of an AU, Bottom!Hannibal, Bottom!Will, Confident!Will, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Sex, Slash, Top!Will, Universe swop, bastard but surprisingly fluffy and out of his comfort zone!Hannibal, flip - Freeform, for reasons of Friday, sort of, top!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: The Hannibal Lecter from the 'Angry River Rises' AU (which is an AU of an AU already) awakes to the Will Graham from the Dr Plushypants AU.Ch 1. Breakfast in bed shenanigans ensue. Chiyoh was right there are other means of influence. (Mostly PWP!! But with some plot... or important character exploration? Yeah, alright, nice try. It's PWP.)Ch 2. When time lines cross, and other forms of temporal concern (damn, some plot got away from me, I'll just try and tempt it with treats 'here plotty, plotty, here, plotty, look nice verbs and nouns, hmm, delicious adjectives, and genre and trope, come on plotty, you know they taste delicious)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1. Probably NSFW. Unless it's "that" kind of workplace!
> 
> Ch 2. SFW unless it's the kind of workplace you get fired for dossing around on your cell phone or tablet or shhh, work computer!

'Hannibal, sweetheart? Do you want some coffee or are you going to doze?'

Hannibal Lecter opens both eyes and stares for a moment at Will Graham. Will is standing wearing just a pair of shorts in the open doorway of Hannibal's own bedroom.

Hannibal blinks at him, 'Coffee please'

'Sure thing. I'll bring you some water too. You might be feeling the effects of the third brandy last night soon. Or the effects of something!'

He winks and disappears out of the doorway, Hannibal can just hear the dull thud of footsteps going quickly down the staircase. He glances around the room. There's nothing especially different. The horns over the bed have gone though, and there are several woodcuts he doesn't recognise. 

He pulls himself up to sitting and notes the dull throb in the back of his head. That might be the brandy. The various aches and slight sorenesses elsewhere throughout his body seem to suggest something else entirely. On the back of the door his dark blue robe is hanging next to a dark red one. He slides out of bed and retrieves it and ties it loosely round himself. The other robe has a few dark curly hairs on the collar. Will's?

He goes into the adjacent bathroom and takes a careful look at himself, no major differences. Possibly slightly tired looking though again that might be the brandy. He twists the hot tap and then bends to wash his face. When he straightens up and dabs at his face with a towel he catches sight of something on his collar bone just below the edge of his collar. He moves the robe aside and finds a mauve bruise. A suck mark. He widens the gap between the lapels and examines his chest. At least four more.

This is most peculiar and not right. He goes back into the bedroom. Will returns with two mugs on a tray and some cut up fruit on a plate.

'Hey, no getting up. You said we deserved a lie in. Here come back to bed.' Will pats the side where Hannibal had been lying and Hannibal walks around the bed and slides back under the covers.

Will hands him one of the coffees. It's rich and dark and the blend he prefers. Here at least he is anchored in some kind of familiar reality. Will watches him drink his coffee and he's mildly surprised when Will comments,

'I'm anticipating full consciousness within five minutes of that being drunk'

'For me or for you?'

'God I love your voice in the morning. You sound so wrecked. I'm going to really wreck you. Alright, watch you don't spill it'

Will pushes back the covers and then climbs over Hannibal's lap so he's straddling him, he flicks open the robe and pushes his face down into Hannibal's crotch and breathes deeply.

'Fuck. I can still smell myself on you. God that's hot.'

Hannibal is about to respond when Will grasps the base of his cock and then starts working it with his mouth. Hannibal manages a loose string of words, that make no sense. He pushes his head back to lean against the headboard. Wherever he is, what ever universe has seen fit to gift him with this blessed moment, this is something wonderful.

Will has clearly done this before. To him. He knows exactly what little tricks and tactics are likely to drive Hannibal into a clenching orgasm. But he holds off on finishing. And Hannibal thinks he could almost kill him just for that alone. That is until Will says,

'Finish in me. Please. I'm still pretty loose after last night'

He smirks a little and flushes pink across his cheeks, Hannibal pushes him over onto his back and pushes his thighs apart. He pulls one of Will's legs up and pushes against the back of his thigh. Will shifts his other leg further apart. On the nightstand is a pump of lube which Hannibal squirts into his hand. He works his cock over with it, already wet with saliva and pre-come. Then he squirts some more and coats his fingers.

'Ready?'

'Yes. Come on. Please'

Hannibal pushes one and then two fingers into Will. Will arches his back, his cock hardening and rubbing loosely against Hannibal. 

'God. That's good. Fuck'

Hannibal adds a third finger and twists and Will almost doubles over him,

'Jesus wept. Fucking hell. Hannibal, I beg of you'

Hannibal eases his fingers out and then lines himself up and pushes steadily in until he's firmly seated. Will is tight but welcoming. And sheathing himself in Will is indescribably satisfying. If he'd known he could have him like this everything would have been different. Will carefully feels where they are joined, and it undoes something a little in Hannibal. Breathlessly Will manages,

'Hannibal. Oh. God. Please.'

Hannibal leans over and kisses him, just teasing Will's bottom lip with his teeth. And then he pulls out and pushes home hard. And again. Will moans into his mouth and something loosens a little further in Hannibal and then he's pushing in hard and repeatedly and at a pace that leaves them both gasping. When he comes he feels as though something difficult broke apart inside. A number of plans and possibilities crumbling away in the light of this revelation. Will is lavish in his kisses and moans and whispers of praise. 

When Will pushes him over into his front he doesn't quite compute what's going to happen until Will has drizzled more of the lube over him and is pushing a finger into his arse. No one has fucked him in a very long time. But again Will seems to know him and he finds himself grunting and gasping as Will gets a second and then third finger in. Hannibal garbles something, Lithuanian maybe.

'You take it so well. Lift up, just a little. Spread out for me. God. You'll love this. Really'

With confident hands Will shifts Hannibal's legs so one leg is bent up to the side and the other is spread. When Will pushes in he's swift and sure and forceful. It's unspeakably good.

Will whispers hotly in his ear, 'I know you love this' he kisses just below his ear, beneath the corner of his jaw, where it's tender,

'Fucking me, then being fucked when it's almost too much. I'll give it to you so good'

Hannibal clenches, his cock is sending him all kinds of mixed signals, he's desperately aroused but he can't get an erection again so soon.

'Will'

'Say my name again. I love it when you say my name'

'Will... '

'Hannibal. Fuck, fuck. Again. Say it again'

Hannibal clenches hard around Will and says his name. Along with a thousand other grateful things. Will comes, clutching to Hannibal's shoulders, his head pressed down between Hannibal's shoulder blades.

A few minutes later. Hannibal carefully turns them onto their sides, Will is still inside him but he's softening. Hannibal turns and lets Will slip from him. He looks down at Will, smiling up at him, he dips his head down for another kiss. And Will leans up into it. Nuzzles at him.

'Happy anniversary'

Hannibal smiles and blinks down at him, has a try for some words that might fit the scenario he's now presented with, 

'My dearest love'

It seems to work because Will smiles delightedly and kisses him again before snuggling into his side.

'I know we said we'd lie in, but there's stuff we could do today if you like?'

'Maybe in a little while. I'd like to enjoy my great good fortune a little longer'

'Flatterer'

'Only the truth'

'Alright. I might need a little snooze after that anyway. Maybe we could have a shower a bit later?'

Hannibal kisses him and then rests his head back on the pillow. Where ever he is, whenever he is, this is a fascinating reality in which he seems to have found himself. But maybe it won't last? Maybe next time he wakes he will be back in his own bedroom still working out how to get Will Graham out of the BSHCI, having been rather too successful in putting him in there in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. His bedroom. He can hear steady breathing beside him. Whether it is Will or Alana will determine which particular world in which god, Stephen Hawking, Einstein, or Neils Bohr has decided he will wake up. He looks to his right. Will. Ahh. This world then.

Since he woke five weeks ago and discovered he was in bed celebrating his anniversary with Will Graham Hannibal has had some time to try and make sense of this alternative reality he occasionally finds himself in. It isn't everyday, it isn't even all of the days when it occurs. Sometimes he can walk into a room in one world and emerge in another. It isn't location specific either. He had quite a turn when he went to visit Jack Crawford in one world where they discussed the awful crimes Will Graham had committed, and then left Jack's office, strolled along to the lab and discovered both Will and Beverly Katz giggling conspiratorially.

There's a tiny part of his brain that wonders if this isn't his subconscious punishing him for the terrible things he has done, is doing, in particular to Will Graham. The moments when he has those thoughts he makes a conscious effort to go and set his two Rolodexes beside one another and imagine the finest pairing of meat and recipe. It's soothing.

In his own world he is sober, stately, serious and formal, his playfulness limited to his flirtations with Alana, and perhaps in a certain way with Bedelia. In what he now thinks of as Will's World he is regarded as humorous, entertaining, smart without being pompous, a good friend, and an adored lover. As he straddles these two identities he is not sure if there is one in which he would prefer to remain. Certainly the former lends him status, power, and a personal intense amusement. But the latter allows him that elusive creature, love.

Love, is an extraordinary beast. And in Will's World it exists in abundance. He had spent one evening looking through a photograph album and had been shocked to see himself depicted with a younger woman who reminded him of... but it couldn't be? Could it? When Will had come into the room he'd laughed to see the picture Hannibal was considering,

'Oh that's brilliant of you and Mischa. God, that's just before I was diagnosed. Terrible really. Chiyoh's cabin. Lovely. Will we go again this year?'

Hannibal had looked at him speechless and crumbling internally. How could there be a world in which Mischa had lived and he has not known of it? After a considerable time, too long a pause, Will had said,

'Hannibal? Are you alright? What is it baby?'

Will had come and pushed aside the album and straddled Hannibal's lap where he sat on the couch in his blue sitting room, their blue sitting room in this world. Settling himself down, Will had put his arms round Hannibal's neck and leaned in to kiss him. And then some more. And again. Hannibal had put his hands to Will's waist and held him there as their kisses became deeper and more urgent.

'I'm fine. It's nothing. I had not remembered the photograph.'

Between kisses Will had laughed 'hmm, don't tell her that, she says it's the best one she's got of the two of you. Hmmm. You taste fantastic. What did you eat today that I didn't?'

Hannibal didn't like to say it was a very irritating accountant who'd once cost the Operatic Society $2300 in a tax query the man had missed.

On some days he wakes with the memory of Will on his lips and elsewhere on his body to find it is Alana in his bed. He makes himself remember that whatever else is happening it is not her fault that she is not Will. Increasingly though that is how he thinks of her, "Not-Will'. There has even been one unfortunate occasion when in the middle of a particularly distracting blow job he had called her Will. They had both pretended it hadn't happened. And he practised using whispered endearments rather than her name for the following week.

On this day Hannibal pulls himself out of bed, managing not to disturb Will or wake him and after pulling on a robe he goes down the stairs and heads towards the one place where he will feel secure and settled. And certain he is home. Except that today he can hear the radio playing and smell something cooking. As he pushes open the door he catches sight of Chiyoh sitting in the corner armchair reading a novel whilst Mischa, and it can only be Mischa does something with eggs that may be an omelette.

'Mischa? Chiyoh?'

'Oooh, Hannibal! I can't believe you're up! You got back so late last night. Is Will awake? Shall I just make him breakfast? You can always take it up. Oooh. What is it?'

She quickly turns the burner off and comes round the kitchen island. Chiyoh looks up from her book, and puts it aside as Mischa moves towards him and hugs him tightly.

'My love. My dear love' Hannibal can hardly speak for the tears that have come unbidden and now run down his face. If there is another version of him somewhere in his own world he would dearly like for the Hannibal from Will's World to stay there. So that he might stay here, amidst love and tenderness, and sweet caresses.

Will stumbles into the kitchen, yawning widely, to find the three of them laughing and crying.

'What did I miss?'

Hannibal doesn't say anything just pulls him into the embrace and breathes Will in and out, as if to infuse his whole being with the very essence of Will. That he might carry it with him even into his own world. A world where the light in Will's eyes is gradually dimming.

What he has found though is that in his own world he cannot always quite remember the feel and quality of Will's. There is a drag effect that fades. The moment the shift happens the memories are bright and clear but they dissipate all too fast. It doesn't seem to work the other way round. When he is in Will's World he can recall all aspects of life in his own. He has decided that this is something to do with the dominance of the narrative.

He has sometimes considered speaking of the matter to the Will in his own world, but suspects he might see it as just another way that Hannibal has decided to torment him. Though on just a few occasions he has seen a particular look in Will's eyes that make him wonder. Certainly he has not asked the Will in Will's World. Though what might happen if the Will from his world arrived here? Hannibal would rather not think of it. And what if Will's Hannibal spends time with Hannibal's Will? Again, better not to consider it, except that if all things are possible and do indeed happen in some world then it is only the crossing of the timelines that is remarkable.

Glad then to have time with Mischa, and Chiyoh and Will. Delighted. He knows that inhabiting this delight tells him what he thinks of the choices he has made to shape his current reality. He remembers something Murasaki had said when he was a teenager 'there are many forms of influence', and he is beginning to consider the ones he has not so far chosen.


End file.
